The New Kids in La Push
by CMCMC Club
Summary: When Leah and Seth Clearwater's cousins show up, and one of them is a wearwolf, they will turn La Push upside down and all the people around it. rated t for possible swearing later. if you dont like OCs dont read. oops forgot to put the disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

"BILLY BLACK! EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON RIGHT NOW!" A woman, obviously Quileute, shrieked as she ran into our living room, where my dad. His best friend Charlie Sawn whose daughter Bella I was in love with, and I were watching the Marlins baseball game. "Mina? Mina Clearwater is that you?" My dad asked the frantic woman who looked like smoke should be coming out her ears right now. Clearwater. That's Seth and Leah's last name. "Clearwater?" Charlie asked looking confused. I'm not surprised. I liked Charlie, he's really cool, but he's really easily confused. "Charlie this is Mina Clearwater. Harry's sister. Mina this is Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks." Dad said giving the introductions. Now I see it. She was Seth and Leah's aunt. "Now tell me what is going on with Sean!" Mina demanded. "Is he here? God, I haven't see him scence he was about 2 and Jake and Callie were about 1. Is Callie here? How old is she now? Almost 16?" Dad rambled. "They are both here Billy. Sean is 17 and Callie's birthday is in 2 weeks. Now… TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HIM!" She said yelling the last part. "Alright. Charlie, I'll be right back. Jake could you come and help me." He said waving me over to the door with him. I stood and followed my dad and Mina. As Mina opened the front door we were greeted by to teenagers yelling at each other. "SEAN PATRICK CLEARWATER! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL GIVE ME MY CELL PHONE!" A small girl yelled with a sweet voice even though she was mad, as she jumped in the air trying to get her Sidekick from her much taller brother's grasp. Her back was to us so all that we could see is that her long dark brown hair was in a high ponytail and that she was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants that said Lancers in big blue letters on the butt. Her brother stood over her laughing saying, "Jump Holly! Jump!" "Sean! Stop touting you sister and come and say hello to Mr. Black." Mina said causing the small girl to turn around. When I saw her face I gasped. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her eyes were a light hazel, her skin wasn't russet or bronze like everyone else on the reservations but a dark tan, and her smile was astutely perfect despite the braces that covered her milky white teeth. "Thank you Mommy." The girl, Holly, said giving her mom the sweetest look she could manage. "Now you two! Say hello to Mr. Black and Jacob." Mina instructed. The tall boy and his sister walked over to us and they both smiled. "Billy, Jacob this is Sean and Holly." Mina said while Holly and Sean stuck out their hands. I reached for Holly's and when our hands touched it felt like there was nothing holding me to the ground anymore, except for her. Holy Crap! I just imprinted without realizing! Shoot! I'm screwed!


	2. Sean give me my cell phone!

**Hey so I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last one so here it is. Anything like **_this _**is a text message or a IM. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did do you think I would be here. I do own Mina/ Ms. Clearwater/ Sean and Holly's mom, Holly, and Sean. **

**Please review. I need help. **

Holly's POV

We had just moved to nowhere Washington, where we apparently used to live. So far, I hate it here. The only reason we're here is cause of my stupid big brother. He had to go and turn into a werewolf and Mom thought that one of her old friends or our Aunt Sue could tell us what happened. Mom said that Uncle Harry could have helped us but he had a heart attack last fall. So here I was sitting on the hood of my mom's car texting my best friends Dylan and Chandler. They were twins and in my brothers grade, but I was still best friends with them. _How's Washington?_ Chandler asked. _Horrible. There is never any sun. _I told him. Suddenly my phone was out of my hands and dangling in the air above my head. I jumped off of the hood and stood facing my older brother, who due to a recent and sudden growth spurt towered over me. He was about 6'7" and I was only 5'7". It was the most unfair thing ever because He was holding the phone over his head. "SEAN PATRICK CLEARWATER!" I shirked, "GIVE ME MY CELL PHONE BACK!" I jumped up but I couldn't even see his face. "Sean give your sister back her phone and stop torturing her." I smirked as Sean lowered his hand and gave my phone. I turned around to see the most handsome guy I've ever seen. When I locked eyes with him it felt like gravity just gave up on me and he was the only thing keeping me from floating away now. I broke his gaze and turned to my mom, "Thank you Mommy!" I said putting the cutest face I could manage. "Now you two come and say hello to Billy and Jacob." Mom said. Sean and I rushed over and stood across from Billy and Jacob. I smiled really big at Jacob who had a huge goofy grin on his face. "Billy, Jacob this is Sean and Holly." Mom said. Sean and I stuck out our hands and Billy shook Sean's. Jacob shook my hand and it felt like I was going to float away any minute. "Sean. Show Mr. Black what you can do." Mom said to Sean. "Yes, Mom." Sean said. He walked into the woods by the house and came back, a minute later as a huge hazel wolf. I smiled. I liked my big brother as a wolf. He looked fluffy. Billy looked amazed. "He fazed." Billy said, "Scence you guys moved off the res we thought it wouldn't happen to him. Well Mina, your son's a werewolf. So is my son and so is Sue's son and daughter. It's happened to a lot of the kids on the res." "Alright then. Thank you. Sean go faze back." Mom instructed. I was fighting back a laugh, the thought of my brother being a werewolf was the funniest thing ever right now. Sean trotted over to the woods where he fazed earlier and he turned back into a person. When he walked back over to us he was adjusting his baseball hat on his head. "Jacob, go take Sean to meet the pack." Billy instructed. "Can do Dad. Holly, do you want to come?" Jacob asked me. It felt fabulous having him say my name. "Defiantly. I would love to." I said. "Well then," Jacob said, "Let's go." He smiled and led Sean and I away from the house.

**Weeeeelllllllllll???????? Love it hate it? Review it! Catherine**


	3. Meeting Claire

**Hello!!!! Summer just started and school is over so I've got a ton of time to update until the first week in July. That's when camp starts. So last chapter you heard what Holly thinks about Jake. So in this one I'm going to write about what Sean, Mina, Billy, and Charlie (I don't know why I just love Charlie) think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did but I don't so SUX2BME **

Sean's POV

So that's what was wrong with. I'm a werewolf. Mom told me that it might be a possibility but I didn't believe her. Well that shows what I know. I don't like how this Jacob kid is staring at my little sister. He's about my height, had short black hair, was ripped, and was looking at her like she was the greatest thing scence sliced bread. It made me feel weird. "Jacob," Mr. Black instructed, "Go take Sean to meet the pack." "Can do Dad. Holly do you wanna come?" He asked her. She looked like she was on Cloud 9 when he said her name. "Defiantly. I would love to." She said blinking her eyes a few times. We just met this guy and she's already flirting with him! What is wrong with her? He smiled really big and said, "Well then. Let's go." He led Holly and me away from the house and towards the road. We walked down the street until we came to a small store. "This is our first stop." Jacob said and opened the door for Holly and I. Holly blushed as he held the door for her and whispered, "Thank you Jacob." Ugh! Stupid sister! Stupid boy/ werewolf. Stupid stupid! We walked towards the front of the store where a woman was keeping track of something. "Hi Ms. Call!" Jacob said happily. "Oh. Hello Jacob! Who are your friends?" The woman, Ms. Call, asked. "Well, this is Sean and Holly Clearwater. Leah and Seth's cousins. They're starting at the high school soon and we wanted to introduce them to everyone possible so can Embry come and hang out with us?" He asked sweetly. "Of course, but Embry is down at the beach with Quil and that little girl Quil looks after sometimes Claire. So you can go down to get them at the beach." She said shooing us out of the store. "Ok thank you Ms. Call! I'll see you around." Jake said as she shut the door. "Well she was nice." Holly said sarcastically. That's one thing you could always count on Holly for. Sarcasm. "Nah. She just doesn't like me. Or pretty much any boy over 15 in La Push." He said looking serious. "Why?" I asked actually kind of interested. "We're all werewolves. Her son Embry is one too. She's mad because she doesn't know what is wrong with him or the rest of us. She thinks we're in, like, a cult or something." He explained jokingly as we walked on to a rocky beach, "Welcome to First Beach." He said. Two boys about our age and a little girl who were about half way down the beach turned around when they heard Jacob talking. They all waved and rushed over at little kid speed to see us. "Jake!" The two boys said when they reached us. The little girl kept running and hugged Holly tight around the legs. She looked up and Holly looked down. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "Do you know Seth and Leah?" Holly asked the little girl. She nodded excitedly. "I'm Seth and Leah's cousin Holly." The little girl motioned for Holly to come down to her level. Holly crouched down so that she was face to face with the girl. "I'm Claire!" She said and put a little pudgy hand on Holly's hair, "And you're very pwetty." "Well you know who the prettiest girl in the world is?" Holly asked. Claire shook her head vigorously, "I'm lookin at her." Claire giggled and hugged Holly tighter "I love you Holly." She said. Holly just laughed and stood up with Claire still in her arms. It was almost the cutest thing I've ever seen.

**Well what do you think???? I might not be updating in awhile. A mix of writers block and I'm starting a new Seth Clearwater story. I love him ~ Catherine**


End file.
